


Lost in Translation

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2011 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Drabble, F/F, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana wants to have phone sex, but Brittany just doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Translation

“I don’t understand. How do I have sex with a phone?”

“I told you—we’re having sex _over_ the phone.”

“But how can we have sex if I’m not touching you?”

“You touch yourself and pretend it’s me.”

“Oooh,” Brittany said, although Santana had explained this three times.

“Are you touching yourself?” Santana asked.

“Well, I’m holding the phone, so, yeah. I’m touching my face.”

“No, not your face. You need to touch something that feels good.”

“But this does feel good. My face is extra soft today because I exfoliated this morning.”

At her house, Santana pulled her hand out of her wet panties. “This isn’t going to work. Call me back when we can actually have sex.”

“Well, I’d have to _be_ there.”

“Goodnight, Brit.”

Santana tossed the phone on her desk. As much as she loved Brittany, sometimes the girl was too slow for her own good.


End file.
